


Puppy

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, swallow like a champ, they're currently in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: Puppy
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/gifts).



> puppy
> 
> I'm going to sleep

The Railway Warriors vs. Adlers game droned on in the living room. Suna scrolled on his phone with his free hand, his other arm comfortably slung around Komori’s shoulders. His boyfriend was curled up into his side, more invested in the game than he was. Suna pecked the top of his head, smiling to himself in the moment of domestic bliss. Komori nuzzled Suna’s cheek.

Suna turned his head, squeezing Komori’s shoulder in response, inviting him to say whatever was on his mind. Komori looked up at him and licked the underside of his jaw, eyes glinting.

A pang shot down to Suna’s dick. The corner of his mouth twitched.

He reached up to scratch behind Komori’s ear. Komori closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into his touch.

“Hey, puppy,” Suna said affectionately, slipping into the state of mind Komori was requesting. “Do you need something?”

Komori opened his eyes wide, pawing at Suna’s crotch. He made a small whine and smiled, twisting his head to lick Suna’s palm.

“You want this?” Suna said, grabbing Komori’s hand and holding it in place where his dick was getting hard under his sweatpants. 

Komori nodded, and lunged forward to lick Suna’s neck. Suna leaned his head back, closing his eyes and grunting as Komori lapped at the sensitive spot below his ear.

He let go of Komori’s hand and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him away. Komori went half limp and let his tongue hang out of his mouth, looking at Suna earnestly.

“Go on, then, puppy, you can have it. It’s for you,” he said, releasing his grip. Komori slid off the couch and onto the floor while Suna pulled down the waistband of his pants, letting his cock spring out.

Komori whined again, looking at him sadly, not yet approaching the space between his knees. 

Suna stroked himself as a warmup, gliding his foreskin up and down to create friction. He raised an eyebrow at Komori. 

“What are you waiting for? You have to tell me what you want. Words, puppy,” he said, softening his expression and nodding slightly to encourage him, eyes narrowing in on Komori’s deceptively innocent face. 

Komori saved his words, instead reaching onto Suna’s lap and tugging on his pants.

“Baby, the couch,” Suna chided, setting his hand on top of Komori’s briefly, before giving in and letting him drag his pants and underwear completely off. “Fuck, let me get a towel then,” he said, standing up. Komori took this positional opportunity to quickly lick the underside of his cock. Suna hissed and grabbed his face, jerking his chin up to look at him. “Stay,” he commanded. “Shirt off, rest stays on. No touching yourself.”

With that, he headed to the bedroom, pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor before taking a clean towel from the wardrobe. 

When he returned to the living room, Komori was waiting patiently, shirtless but still in his cotton shorts as instructed. Suna laid the towel out over the couch and sat back down on it, spreading his knees apart. With a curl of his fingers, he beckoned Komori forward. “Come.”

Komori crawled between his legs, nosing his inner thigh and inhaling his scent. He grabbed Suna’s cock with one hand greedily, licking a stripe up the side, and wrapping his other hand around his calf to steady himself. 

Suna threw one arm up on the back of the couch lazily and reached out with the other to stroke Komori’s hair.

Komori licked again, this time closing his lips over the head at the end of his trail, swirling his tongue around it inside his mouth. Suna fisted his hair and yanked him back to look at him. Komori whimpered.

“No teasing. Start sucking like you’re supposed to.”

He palmed the back of his head and forced it down towards his cock again, letting out a contented sigh when he felt Komori’s lips slide around him and take him in until he hit the back of his throat. 

“Good boy,” he said, tipping his head back to rest while Komori started bobbing up and down, wrapping his tongue around Suna’s cock inside his mouth expertly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Suna groaned, his hand relaxing and fingers loosely tangling in Komori’s hair, letting him do all of the work. Komori was sucking the life out of him, small whines and moans vibrating against his cock and driving him crazy. “You’re such a good boy… fuck, puuuppyyy, that feels good,” he muttered, wincing as Komori swallowed around him to get his cock down his throat even further.

“Yeah, good boyyy. You can take me deeper, can’t you?” he prompted, pressing the back of Komori’s head firmly. Komori let out a muffled yelp as Suna thrusted up, making him gag and sputter for air before dropping his face back to continue slurping. 

“Mm, puppy, you’re gonna make me cum, your little mouth feels so fucking good. So good at sucking my cock. Such a good boy. That’s it. Fuck, good boy. So good. Fuck. Yeah, use your tongue like that. Suck that cock, puppy,” he rattled off, tensing as Komori’s hand twisted around the base of his cock where his mouth couldn’t reach, his drool making it slick.

“So messy, baby,” he commented, slipping the wrong pet name in on accident while his brow knit in concentration. Komori must have felt him getting close, because he picked up his pace with renewed hunger, fingers digging into his thigh and delighted moans that he knew Suna loved getting louder.

Without warning, Suna peaked, gasping and tightening his grip in Komori’s hair as he shot into the back of his throat, looking down at him to catch his surprised expression. Komori stayed latched on, sucking his cheeks in like he was trying to squeeze out the cum, swallowing each pump eagerly and closing his eyes in satisfaction.

When Suna stopped twitching, he leaned forward to grab Komori around his rib cage, tugging him up. Komori climbed onto his lap obediently, straddling him and throwing his arms around his neck loosely. Suna grabbed his chin again, pulling his face down for a kiss.

“Open,” Suna said softly into his lips, which Komori kept tightly shut. Komori shook his head, looking at Suna with a worried expression.

“It’s okay, I want to taste. You were so good,” Suna said, pressing his lips to Komori’s again, coaxing him to open up. Komori whined and obliged just enough for Suna to slip his tongue inside, before giving in completely and opening wide for Suna to lick thoroughly. He tasted bitter.

“So cute,” Suna cooed, pulling back and kissing his red cheeks, conscious of the way Komori shifted his hips on his lap, searching for friction. “Stand up, take your shorts off.”

Komori got up from his lap, dropping his shorts and underwear to the floor and blushing when Suna grabbed his waist to yank him back on top of him. He wrapped a hand around Komori’s leaking cock instantly, thumb circling in the precum beading at the tip.

“So wet, puppy, did sucking my cock make you feel good? You’re a little dirty, aren’t you?” He smirked, giving his cock a few gentle pumps. “That’s okay. I can’t say no to that cute face. I love my puppy so much. You deserve a treat.”

Komori panted and held onto Suna’s shoulders, whining with each drawn out stroke. Suna lifted his free hand to Komori’s mouth, resting the tip of his left index finger on his bottom lip. “Suck.”

Komori took it into his mouth, still sloppy and wet from giving head. He stared at Suna while he licked it, using his tongue like he had on his cock.

Suna slipped his finger out and reached behind Komori, finding his asshole and prodding his rim gently to let him know his next move. “Puppy. I want to hear you now, okay? My little puppy can talk, right?”

“It feels good, daddy,” Komori gasped out suddenly, the silent portion of their play broken, resting his forehead against Suna’s. “Please, touch me inside, too,” he begged, hips squirming.

Suna kissed him again and plunged his finger in, sliding it in and out to the rhythm of his hand on Komori’s cock. He let go for a moment, raising his palm in front of Komori’s mouth. “Spit.”

Komori was gasping for breath, groaning as Suna played with his hole. He looked down at Suna, face flushed, and puckered his lips weakly, gathering saliva on his tongue before letting it drool out onto Suna’s hand. 

Suna returned to stroking his cock, using Komori’s spit as lubricant to pick up his speed, matching pace with his finger inside him.

“You gonna cum for me, baby boy?”

Komori’s head tipped back slightly. Suna pressed his lips to his neck, sucking in a hickey while the opportunity presented itself.

“Puppy? You close?” he asked again, wiggling his finger against his insides.

Komori nodded quickly with his eyes closed, breathing hard and hands gripping into Suna’s shoulders tight.

“Mm, then cum for me. Such a good boy. My favorite puppy. You can do it.”

Komori whined anxiously. 

“D- don’t wanna get daddy dirty. Daddy will be mad at me,” he mumbled, pleading eyes meeting Suna’s. His breath hitched when Suna curled his finger inside him.

“Shh, daddy won’t be mad. You can clean me up after, okay? Cum for me, baby,” Suna assured him, encouraging him to let go.

Komori let out one last garbled cry and then slipped into orgasm. Suna stroked and fingered him through it, letting him cum on his stomach and kissing his chest sweetly.

As soon as Komori finished, he scrambled off of Suna’s lap and started lapping at his abs, licking up his own cum like he was afraid of what might happen if he didn’t. Suna was half hard again, and closed his eyes while Komori dragged his tongue up his happy trail. He pet Komori’s head gently, tapping him to let him know it was okay; he could stop. He pulled him up onto his lap again, cradling him in his arms and kissing his forehead, bringing their faces close together. 

“Toya, hey, I love you,” he whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. “You’re so cute, baby, you make me feel so good. Mm.” He squeezed him tight, nuzzling into his neck.

Komori giggled when Suna’s nose tickled him. “You’re so mean to me, making me eat cum twice. Hmph,” he pouted.

“Babyyy, forgive me? I’ll make it up to you, okay?” Suna said, kissing his cheeks over and over again.

“Okay,” Komori whispered back. “I love you too.”

“Let’s get in bed,” Suna said.

They moved to the bedroom, slipping under the covers together and whispering sweet nothings until they were back to teasing, and then Suna was satisfied that his puppy was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> puppy


End file.
